Nobody Else
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Malgré tout, il y a une chose que je pense avoir compris. Personne d'autre n'est fait pour lui."


**Disclamer : **Bah... rien m'appartient, tout est à square enix, sauf peut-être les deux personnages de la fin. Ah pis l'idée de l'histoire aussi tient.  
**Note : **Merchi à Kairi25 qui m'a aidé à retravailler la fic et a trouver un titre convenable ^____^ Gros bisous !

* * *

**Nobody Else  
**

Il faut bien se l'avouer, j'en ai vraiment bavé pour arriver jusqu'ici.  
Pour réussir à sortir avec lui.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très facile à captiver. Toujours prêt pour la dernière farce, mais peu sérieux. Au début, même si on était à côté en classe, il ne me voyait même pas.  
Et moi qui ne voyais que lui…  
Ces cheveux roux flamboyants, ces émeraudes lui servant de pupilles…  
Il possède une chaleur qui me fascinait totalement. Au-delà de la chaleur humaine que tout le monde dégage, lui flamboie littéralement.

Axel.

C'était la bonne. Je savais que j'avais réussi, que j'avais gagné ce petit pari que je m'étais fait.  
Sortir avec lui. Quelque chose de peu aisé.  
Et j'en avais mis du temps, à tisser ma toile, pour le faire tomber dans mes bras – sans chantage ni rien hein, tout à fait honnêtement !  
C'était une de nos premières sorties, et on aurait dit qu'il pleuvait des sceaux. J'appréciait vraiment d'être accrochée à son bras, sous son parapluie, alors qu'il m'indiquait notre prochain point de repos, quelques rues plus loin.  
J'étais vraiment heureuse. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher cette journée.

Enfin. Ça, c'était ce que je croyais.  
Jusqu'à ce que je la voie. Cette drôle de chevelure en bataille, blonde comme les blés, se détachant clairement de la masse grise de la foule.  
C'était étrange, parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression que cette chevelure nous suivait.  
Axel n'avait rien vu, aussi a-t-il été surpris de me voir accélérer tout à coup, mais sur le moment je n'avais même pas fait attention à son air surpris.

En me retournant discrètement, j'ai aperçu que cette chevelure nous suivait encore.  
Je tentais d'accélérer encore la cadence, pour lui « échapper », mais la personne à qui cette touffe de cheveux appartenait fut plus rapide.  
J'ai vu une main s'envoler, avant de s'agripper à la manche de mon petit ami.  
Évidemment, celui-ci n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se stopper.

Et là, dans un grand silence, il observa ce petit blondinet aux yeux céruléens, détrempés jusqu'aux os par la pluie diluvienne qui nous tombait dessus.  
Ce petit blondinet qui lui tenait encore la manche.  
J'ignorais ce que pouvait bien penser Axel, mais moi je ne comprenais pas ce mec.  
Il avait sur le visage un air qui n'était pas des plus communs. On aurait dit une fontaine a qui on aurait coupé le conduit d'eau, et qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.  
Sur son visage, il y avait plusieurs émotions qui se bousculaient. J'aurais juré qu'il allait faire quelque chose, se mettre à pleurer, ou à hurler.  
Mais non, lui il restait là, immobile. Sans rien dire, sans rien faire, sa main toujours crispée sur la manche d'Axel.

« - Tu veux quoi le nain ? »

Ma voix m'avait semblé presque faiblarde. Je n'aimais pas ce mec.  
Ni lui, ni la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux.  
Ce fut la première fois que quelqu'un m'ignora à un tel point.  
Tout son esprit, toutes ses pensées, étaient tournées vers le garçon à côté de moi.  
Qui ne bougeait toujours pas.  
Et moi, ça ne me plaisait absolument pas. Surtout le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient.  
Et puis, tout à coup, le blondinet ouvrit la bouche. Un souffle, presque soupir de soulagement.

« - Axel… »

Et là, moi je commençait vraiment à ne plus rien comprendre – mis à part peut-être, sur le coup, le fait que ce type menaçait notre sortie.  
Je m'apprêtait à dire un truc, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose m'en a empêchée, bloquant ces embryons de paroles au fin fond de ma gorge.  
Le regard de mon grand roux. Ainsi que le fait que son bras venait de glisser pour retomber contre son flan, tandis que son regard exprimait une lueur qui signifiait qu'il réfléchissait.  
Comme s'il tentait de se souvenir de quelque chose qu'il aurait pu oublier.  
Et puis, tout à coup, son visage a parut s'éclairer, et il a murmuré, si doucement que j'ai bien faillit ne pas l'entendre sur le coup :

« - Ro… Roxas ? »

Le dénommé nous a fait un sourire. Mais un sourire lumineux, du genre ampoule de 300 watts.  
Et moi, je commençais à apprécier de moins en moins.  
Sauf que je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que Blondinet avait déjà repris la parole. Et les mots qu'il lâcha, ils semblèrent prendre tout un sens pour le roux à côté de moi.  
Un sens que moi, je n'avais pas saisit.

« - On se reverra, dans une autre vie. »

Ce fut au tour d'Axel de sourire, les yeux remplis de probables souvenirs que moi, je n'étais pas apte à comprendre, ni même à appréhender.  
Ces deux là se connaissaient, de toute évidence. C'était même plus qu'évident.  
Il lui répondit, à la manière d'une réplique longuement répétée.

« - Je t'attendrais.  
- Et je t'ai attendu… j'ai cru que je ne te retrouverai jamais… »

Et moi, au milieu de tout ça, j'étais toujours aussi perdue.  
Je me posais des tas de question, sur l'identité de ce blondinet, son lien avec Axel, et surtout, d'où il pouvait bien tirer le droit de le couver du regard comme il le faisait.  
Sur le coup, écumante de rage, je me suis agrippée à nouveau à mon petit ami.  
Et lui, il ne me prêta aucune forme d'attention, ses yeux encore rivés dans les saphirs de l'autre blondinet. J'en étais baba.  
Et on était là, tous les trois dégoulinants de l'averse qui se déroulait au dessus de nos têtes. Personne ne prêtait attention à nous, bien que mes crissements de rage s'entendaient, ça j'en étais sûre.  
Le seul problème, c'était que la personne à qui ils étaient destinés, ne les écoutait absolument pas. Ça devenait vraiment rageant.

- Et alors ?

_La jeune fille sourit devant l'impatience de son amie.  
Elle attrape son verre de coca, avale deux trois gorgées et reprend. _

- Alors, eh bien je ne suis pas restée. De toute façon, ça n'aurait servit à rien, j'avais beau hurler tout ce que je pouvais, Axel ne me prêtait plus aucune forme d'attention. Il était totalement fixé sur ce Roxas. Donc je suis partie. Je t'ai appelée pour prendre un verre, et la suite tu la connais.  
- Mais… tu abandonnes aussi facilement ? Tu es sa petite amie après tout, non ? Tu ne devrais pas te battre ?

_Second sourire. _

- Je crois que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Quand tu vois deux personnes s'échanger de tels regards, tu ne tentes pas de t'interposer entre elle. Et puis, je vais te dire un truc, Alice.  
- Quoi ?  
- A mon humble avis de simple spectatrice, Roxas est le seul qui soit vraiment fait pour Axel.

* * *

  
**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**


End file.
